Evolution
by dcworks1
Summary: A short OneShot on a possible conflict that could arise after Synthesis.


A Turian man sat at a desk, the desk was a simple wooden grain, but was an extremely advanced piece of technology within its own. Trillions of microscopic nano-machines ran throughout a single grain, allowing increased strength and versatility to the object. The same technology now ran throughout all life, everything down to the quantum mechanics of life was wired with it. Atoms and Molecules were practically made of it, complex ionic and molecular bonds were wired as well. Things such as light and fire seemed different, each filled with technology, even the man.

The man's skin glowed as wires transferred information throughout its body. His nervous system ran at the speed of light. His muscles became stronger as they were wired with the technology. He required little food or sleep, technology changing his entire life, along with everybody else in the galaxy.

Fifty years ago, The primitive device known as The Crucible emitted a green light out of its core, forever altering history. The Reapers, a collective embodiment of a specific cycle, became beacons of knowledge and hope, allowing for technological evolution a billion times fold. The Galaxy no longer needed The Mass Relays, travel becoming extremely simple along with communication. Newer technologies quadrupled lifespan and strength. Both Organics and Synthetics began a golden age of knowledge, moving outward into the farthest reaches of The Galaxy, and even started to explore dark space and The Universe.

The man, in question, was an important business man within The Turian world, overseeing many developments in medicine and biology. He had been born after the great change, blessed into a world of peace and knowledge. He, along with the newest generation of youth, grew up in a beautiful world of possibilities. However, that opportunity was not available to all; specifically, the husks.

Husks were often viewed, mainly by organics, as a downside to synthesis. They were often ignored for promotions and opportunities, forcing them into the low class and into slums. They would never die naturally or reproduce, simply taking up space. The police ignored crimes against them, but not crimes committed by them. They lived a hard life, only a few having the opportunity to go forth and achieve their dreams.

The man was expecting someone, someone who he needed at the time, a "man" who had failed the goal that was given to him. The door opened, a large, slender, synthetic figure stepped in. He had a humanoid form, dressed fully in military armor. He stood around 6ft 8in, looming over The Turian man. His face was modeled after a human head, but only a pair of demonic red eyes were on it.

"You," the Turian said, "Do you know what you have done?" The Turian approached the robot, who immediately grabbed him and forced the Turian up against the wall.

"I have done what's necessary," said The robot. His voice was clearly synthetic, a deep growl pitched along a human-like voice.

"I paid you to destroy The Asari Scientist, and you failed," said The Turian.

"T'soni was crucial to the plan...she will play a role in my plans," the man growled.

"Your Plan!?" The Turian screamed, " I wanted you to destroy my rivals, creating MY monopoly on the synthetic market!" "Tell me what makes your plan more important over mine."

The man brought his face up to The Turians, his breath forming condensation on the robot's clear, pale, and metal face.

"I'm putting the next step of evolution in process..." The man said. He reached up to his head, ripping off his metallic helmet, surprising The Turian. The man was clearly human; however, his face was mostly that of a husk, only his upper left forehead still human.

"You're... you're a husk," the man said, "What's going on! What do you want?"

"...I want what all life wants," said the man, "Purpose... just as you, just as The Synthetics, and just as The Reapers sought."

"and what have you found..." The Turian whimpered.

"That The Reapers were right, synthetics and organics can never be equal, you will always discriminate and always force your own ideas on the other," said the man. "And therefore, all life must be destroyed."

"You're crazy," The Turian said.

"No...I'm just the final step of evolution...extinction," The man said as he threw The Turian across the room. He hit the wall, his body flying through it and being torn to pieces. The man then opened the door, several husks entered, carrying small nuclear bombs.

"Place the charges," said the man, "Tonight is the night of rebellion, we show the pure organics and pure synthetics that we are tired of subjugation." "We shall perform the genocide of all of the purist organics and all purist synthetics; and eventually, ourselves."

"Tonight begins the final cycle for all life," the man said as he left.


End file.
